universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Hong Kong
The Republic of Hong Kong ''(Mandarin Traditional:香港共和國), or commonly known as '''RHK' or Hong Kong, is a soverign city-state located in Southeast Asia. Hong Kong is bordered by Republic of Dewei to the north and east, its sister city Macau to the west and the South China Sea to the south. As a former colony of Great Britain, and a former Special Administrative Region in China, Hong Kong is considered one of the most crowded cities in the world with a vast population of 8.2 million upwards. History Hong Kong began as a costal island geographically located off the couthern coast of China. While pockets of settlement dates back to thousands of years, regular written records were not made until the engagement of Imperial China and the British Colony in the territory. Starting out as a fishing village, salt production ground and trading ground, the city then evolved to a military port or stragetic importance and eventually into an tnernational finance centre. Government and Politics Hong Kong is governed by a unitary parliamentary consitutional republic. The constitutional parliamentary republic in Hong Kong is a type of republic that operates under a parliamentary system of government where the executive branch (the government) derives its legitimacy from and is accountable to the legislature (the parliament). There are a number of variations of parliamentary republics. Most have a clear differentiation between the head of government and the head of state; with the head of government holding real power, much like constitutional monarchies. Some have fused the roles of head of state and head of government, much like presidential systems, but with a dependency upon parliamentary power. Economy Hong Kong's economy is governed under positive non-interventionism, and is highly dependent on international trade and finance. In 2009 the real economic growth fell by 2.8% as a result of the global financial turmoil. Hong Kong's economic strengths include a sound banking system, virtually no public debt, a strong legal system, ample foreign exchange reserves and rigorous anti-corruption measures. Despite the downturn, these strengths enable it to quickly respond to changing circumstances. In terms of international comparison, with the most efficient and corruption-free application procedure, lowest income tax and lowest corporate tax as well as abundant and sustainable government finance that the government of Hong Kong consistently upheld the policy of encouraging (and supporting such as Cyberport and Hong Kong Disneyland (by Hong Kong International Theme Parks)) activities of private businesses. Hong Kong is a favourable destination, especially for international firms and firms to be listed in the Hong Kong Stock Exchange due to Hong Kong's highly internationalised and modernised financial industry along with its capital market in Asia, its size, regulations and available financial tools, which are comparable to London and New York. Infrastructure Hong Kong has a highly developed and sophisticated transport network, encompassing both public and private transport. Over 90% of the daily journeys are on public transport. Transportation The city's main railway company Kowloon–Canton Railway Corporation, or the KCRC, merged with Mass Transit Railway Corporation, or MTR in 2007, creating a comprehensive rail network for the whole territory, called MTR. The MTR rapid transit system has 152 stations which serve 3.4 million people a day. Hong Kong Tramways, which has served the territory since 1904, covers the northern parts of Hong Kong Island. Hong Kong's bus service is franchised and run by private operators. Five privately owned companies provide franchised bus service across the territory, together operating more than 700 routes. The largest are Kowloon Motor Bus, providing 402 routes in Kowloon and New Territories, and Citybus, operating 154 routes on Hong Kong Island; both run cross-harbour services. Double-decker buses were introduced to Hong Kong in 1949, and are now almost exclusively used; single-decker buses remain in use for routes with lower demand or roads with lower load capacity. Public light buses serve most parts of Hong Kong, particularly areas where standard bus lines cannot reach or do not reach as frequently, quickly, or directly. The Star Ferry service, founded in 1888, operates two lines across Victoria Harbour and provides scenic views of Hong Kong's skyline for its 53,000 daily passengers. Other ferry services are provided by operators serving outlying islands, new towns, Macau, and cities in mainland China. Hong Kong is famous for its junks traversing the harbour, and small kai-to ferries that serve remote coastal settlements. The Port of Hong Kong is a busy deepwater port, specialising in container shipping. Culture Hong Kong is considered as "The Meeting Point from the East and the West." This shows that Hong Kong has elements from western culutre as well as eastern. Looking around the city, there would be English styled texts on signs and Mandarin literature on as well. In this social blend, Hong Kong's culture really differs from culture from that of the mainland. References #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hong_Kong #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_Hong_Kong #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transport_in_Hong_Kong #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_Hong_Kong #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parliamentary_republic Category:RepubIic of Hong Kong Category:Nation Category:Player State Category:Incomplete